Various types of reality simulation systems have been developed, for example, game machines and devices wherein a user mounts a head-mounted display (“HDM”) and watches and listens to a three-dimensional image prepared by computer graphics. Hand controllers and body sensor suits are other examples of devices used to simulate reality.
Many of the known systems and devices require the user to be relatively stationary upon watching, listening, and interacting with the three-dimensional image on the HMD in a virtual reality (“VR”) environment. Although hand controllers allow a user to grab and manipulate objects in the VR environment, most reality simulation systems fail to provide adequate freedom to move the user's legs in the VR environment. Walking and running in the VR environment is complicated by the user's inability to see his legs since the user is wearing the HMD. Therefore, complete freedom to walk and run in the VR environment is dangerous.
Previous attempts to permit a user to walk in a VR environment include treadmills to simulate movement in the VR environment and confine the user. However, such devices are often impractically sized for home use. Furthermore, the user is unable to turn to the left and right on a treadmill and the motor driven treads of treadmills can be unsafe for use in a VR environment. Other previous devices include stationary platforms upon which a user slides wearing a frictionless shoe or sock. However, this sliding motion is different than walking or running and can create unhealthy pressure on the user's joints after extended use.
Thus, there is a need for a reality simulation system that can be used in a user's home, is safe for walking or running, and that allows the user lateral, hands-free movement.